Pander Antitribu
Pander Antitribu ---- Description: Outcasts among outcasts, the Pander Antitribu are among the most despised of vampires. Rebelling against the Sabbat is a Final Death offense, and the Panders themselves have their own punishments in mind for the deserters. They thus stick together tightly, supporting each other and protecting each other whenever possible. The Pander Antitribu appeared in 1970 in Quebec City. Two packs of Panders had grown disillusioned with the Sabbat and fled deep into the Canadian wilderness, reappearing in southern Saskatchewan briefly before making a run across the border. They became established in Chicago after the collapse of Lodin's rule there in 1993, where they tripled their numbers by uniting the Camarilla Caitiff in and a few judicious embraces of derelicts in the area. There are now approximately forty of them in Chicago, and there is also a pack in Columbus, Ohio and a pack in Madison, Wisconsin. The Pander Antitribu are not particularly influential; the Sabbat would kill them anywhere they held power, and the Camarilla does not trust them because of their Sabbat roots. Their practices are very much those of the Sabbat; in this respect, they resemble the Violators sect, but the difference is that the Pander Antitribu do it not out of mockery but out of a need for unity. It does bother many people; they practice the Vaulderie, which annoys many of the more powerful members of the Camarilla because it insures that their loyalty will always be to each other. Nickname: Washouts Appearance:Generally indistinguishable from the typical Brujah. Haven: Similarly to their Sabbat counterparts, the Pander Antitribu maintain communal havens. Most are too poor to afford their own anyway. Background:The leaders are Sabbat deserters; the rest tend to be derelicts and runaways who have nothing to live for in the human world. Character Creation:Mental and Physical attributes are primary; Social tends to be irrelevant. All Pander Antitribu are 10th generation or less. Clan Disciplines: Essentially Caitiff, the Pander Antitribu have whatever disciplines they can get. Weakness: As Caitiff, they have no clan disciplines; as deserters from the Sabbat, they have enemies everywhere. Stereotypes: Panders: They've got their clan and stuck us with an identity that isn't really ours. Some good ideas, but they cheat themselves. Camarilla Caitiff: I bet you never knew it was possible to be lower on the totem pole than them. Assamites: I cringe around them. If it wasn't for the curse, I'd worry. Brujah: If they're such idealists, why is it so hard to believe? Gangrel: You know, given what the Antitribu are like, the real thing's quite a pleasant surprise. Giovanni: Creepy, creepy, creepy... Lasombra: We left the Sabbat because of them. They are tyrants and monsters who should have been exterminated. Malkavian: Some do accept us, and that's what we like about them. Nosferatu: Somehow I don't think you can trust the ones in the Camarilla any more than the ones in the Sabbat. They have their own agenda, and all else takes a back seat. Salubri: Ummm... Who? Setites: Don't get bitten, eh? Toreador: A Toreador is a Toreador no matter what her loyalties, and it all amounts to the same sickening stupidity. Screw 'em all. Tremere: They show too much interest in us. I find it worrying. Tzimisce: No comment. Ventrue: Lighten up, dammit!